Gwoni
The Gwoni are a collection of closely-related, sapient species indigenous to the acidic world of Amchasavy Owas that have begun to build their own society together as one race. Physiology The body of a Gwoni is mostly radially symmetrical and can be compared to a lump or mound. It is covered in numerous eyes to help it see 360° around themselves. They do not possess legs and instead have a padded, leathery posterior end that allows them to hop about without worrying about injury. Two stubby, tentacle-like limbs extend out near the anterior of the body and allow for maintaining of balance, as well as an ability to grip and allow for tool manipulation. What is generally considered to be the head of the species is adorned with a thick, circular lip with a set of toothy mandibles extending out. Although this gives them a debatably sinister appearance, they are in fact fearful herbivores. Behavior Gwonis are a fearful lot, and often would hide in the shadows of the Vy'keen before they were forcibly removed from the planet by the Korvax. When they encounter a new species that they don't know how to react to, they will stop moving and camouflage with the surroundings until they feel they have decided the correct course of action. This action is usually to flee to safer locales. Both chieftains and shamans use their mouths to grip onto headdresses adorned with leafy and flowery vegetation, to show their important role in society, and so others of their kind can pick them out quickly in times of need. Background History thumb|left|A Gwoni shaman. thumb|A Gwoni chieftain staring up at a much larger explorer. When the Vy'keen arrived on the planet, the Gwoni were already on the verge of sapience, and within a few meager centuries, had begun their own civilizations as a way to survive their many predatory foes, which included the Himons, Hypermantids, and if they are not careful, the Cnidolari. It is unknown if the Vy'keen ever fed upon their kind or not, but eventually they would come to see the warrior race as their own personal bodyguards, and often would huddle around them for safety from their own foes, often to the Vy'keen's annoyance. As their civilization grew, the two separate species began to band together, seemingly not understanding their differing genetic makeups. They began to interbreed, but it was still typical for the Yicterare nayvins to become the chieftains and shamans of the tribes, being somewhat larger and ever so slightly more courageous. Peremochet nayvin on the other hand more often than not are complacent in remaining average tribesmen. When the Korvax eradicated the Vy'keen from the local system and took it over for itself, several planets suffered consequences, including Amchasavy Owas which subsequently became an airless world. No data has been sent back as to whether the local life, including the Gwoni, survived the catastrophe or not. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Herbivores Category:Amchasavy Owas Inhabitants